1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for handling personal image information such as facial photographic images. More specifically, the invention relates to a personal image information recording/outputting system for outputting personal image information serving as digital image data to a recording medium such as a printed matter, a direct mail, a CD-ROM (compact disc-read only memory) or an MO (magneto-optical disc), via a network such as Internet.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Personal image information such as a facial photographic image is incorporated as digital image data into a personal computer by means of a digital camera, a scanner or the like to be personally outputted as a printed matter of a full-color photographic image by means of a printer adopting a thermal transfer recording system or an ink jet recording system.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-203360, there is also known a service for managing user's digital image data on a network such as Internet and for accepting an order for a photographic development/print on the network.
As described above, the printed matters of photographic images are often obtained on the basis of digital image data. However, the cost of purchasing finally available printed matters is too high to widely utilize the printed matters in the world.
In the present circumstances, personal image information such as a facial photographic image is utilized within a range of user's relations such as user's family and friends. If permission of an owner who is an object of a photographic image and who owns personal image information is obtained, a photographic image which has been taken well should be widely and effectively utilized for normal purposes, not for wicked purposes. This is significant for both of the owner and the user of the personal image information. However, in the present circumstances, third parties have little opportunity to utilize such personal image information.
Moreover, in recent years, information services utilizing a so-called multimedia for handling various data, such as images, voices and characters, via a network such as Internet or via an optional communication medium are actively carried out. Among these services, information (advertisement information) such as advertisements for various business enterprises and organizations have been put to practical use, and their information contents are increasing. However, such advertisement information is mainly viewed on a monitor or listened from a speaker. In either cases, the information is instantaneously observed, and there are not many cases where the information can permanently stored. Even if the information can be outputted as full-color printed matters, there is a problem in that the cost of obtaining such printed matters is very high.